prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Survivor Series 1998
Survivor Series (1998) was the twelfth annual Survivor Series professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by the World Wrestling Federation (WWF), which took place on November 15, 1998 at the Kiel Center in St. Louis, Missouri. Background As the central focus of Survivor Series was the Deadly Games tournament, the build up involved many interlinking feuds. Arguably the cause of the tournament goes back to WrestleMania XIV in March, where Stone Cold Steve Austin won the WWF Championship. Austin's working class, blue collar style and manner clashed with WWF Chairman Mr McMahon (Vince McMahon) and his corporate notions of who he wanted to represent his company. He then set about trying to mould a challenger in his own image to dethrone Austin. Firstly he brought back Dude Love (Mick Foley), though he soon abandoned his hippy style gimmick in favor of a suit - even wearing his false teeth (Foley was known for his scruffy look, including various missing teeth from a variety of hardcore matches). After two attempts, including one with McMahon as referee, Love still did not recover the gold and seemed to bring about more woe to McMahon. McMahon turned to Paul Bearer and sought about setting up his son Kane (Glenn Jacobs) in a match at June's King of the Ring which Austin lost but only thanks to interference from Kane's (fictional) half-brother The Undertaker who, despite having animosity towards his brother, did not want to see him hurt - Austin won his title back the following evening. Having been thrown to the wayside by McMahon, Love returned to his psychologically fragile alter-ego Mankind, soon changing his dress from rags to an unintentionally scruffy parody of his father-figure McMahon. Both Mankind and Kane formed an ad-hoc tag team which McMahon sponsored in a bid to take on Undertaker, who had been defending Austin while similarly vying for a title shot. Shortly before August pay-per-view SummerSlam, it was revealed that Undertaker and Kane had been in cahoots and after Austin still retained his title, McMahon set what was, in essence a handicap match which ended with Kane and Undertaker simultaneously pinning Austin. With no obvious champion, McMahon booked a match between the two at Judgment Day and to further mock Steve Austin, he was designated as referee. When he attacked both men and counted a pinfall that didn't exist to end the match, McMahon made good on his threat and fired Austin, leaving the championship vacant for another month. To rectify this, Deadly Game was set up, a knock-out tournament contest between a wide array of wrestlers in the company Results 1.Sunday Night Heat-Too Much Brain Christopher and Scott Taylor Defeated The Hardy Boys Matt and Jeff n/a 2.Sunday Night Heat- Bob Holly and Scorpio Defeate The Legion Of Doom Hawk and Animal.2.17 3.Sunday Night Heat- Val Venis Defeated Tiger Ali Singh.2.36 Venis Pinned Singh after Money Shot 4.Sunday Night Heat- The Nation-Michael Vings and Ron Killings Defeated The Awesomes Tom and Chett.7.59 Vings Pinned Tom after a Spiral Slam. 1.Mankind Defeated Duane Gill.30 Secs Tournament First Round. 2.Jeff Jarrett With Debra Defeated Al Snow With Head.3.31 Tournament First Round Match. Jarret won after a Stroke. 3.Kama Mustafa Defeated Koko B. Ware First Round Match.7.59 Kama won after a Low Blow and a Pimp Drop. 4.X-Pac Defeated Steven Regal to a Count Out. 8.10 First Round Match 5.Ken Shamrock Defeated Goldust.5.56 Goldust Submited after a Arm Lock. 6.The Rock Defeated Big Boss Man.4 Sec First Round Match This Was the shortest Match In History of The World Wrestling Federation. 7.Mankind Defeated Jeff Jarret.16.00 Quarter Final Match Jarret Submited after a Mandible Claw. 8.The Undertaker Defeated Kane. Quater Final 9.X-pac Defeated Kama Mustafa 9.56 Quater Final Xpac won after an X-Factor 10.The Rock Defeated Steve Austin.20.39 Rock Won after A a People's Elbow 11.Sable Defeated Jacqueline With Marc Mero 4.00 12.Mankind Defeated Xpac 7.00 Semi Finals Match Xpac Submited after a Mandible Claw 13.The Rock Defeated The Undertaker With Paul Bearer.15.00 Rock won after Two Rock Bottoms. 14.New Age Outlaws-Road Dogg and Billy Gunn Defeated The Nation- Owen Hart and D'Lo Brown and the Headbangers Mosh & Thrasher 13.00 To Win The WWF Tag Team Championship. 15.The Rock Defeated Mankind.12.00 Rock Pinned Mankind After The Rock Bottom. Category:Survivor Series Category:1998 pay-per-view events Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events